


It's All Been Done [vid]

by Scribe



Category: Om Shanti Om (2007)
Genre: Download Available, Festivids, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Om Shanti Om: it's all been done before</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Been Done [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> For Shati for festivids 2013.
> 
> Warning: stuttery cuts

[It's All Been Done](http://vimeo.com/84628405) from [Scribe](http://vimeo.com/user3301512) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: deewangi

[145 MB download](https://app.box.com/s/pcnnmw60ci68mw3um2ui)

 

I met you before the fall of Rome  
And I begged you to let me take you home  
You were wrong, I was right  
You said goodbye, I said goodnight

It's all been done  
It's all been done  
It's all been done before

I knew you before the west was won  
And I heard you say the past  
was much more fun  
You go your way, I go mine  
But I'll see you next time

It's all been done  
It's all been done  
It's all been done before

And if I put my fingers here, and if I say  
"I love you, dear"  
And if I play the same three chords,  
Will you just yawn and say

It's all been done  
It's all been done  
It's all been done before

Alone and bored on a thirtieth-century night  
Will I see you on The Price Is Right?  
Will I cry? Will I smile?  
As you run down the aisle?

It's all been done  
It's all been done  
It's all been done before

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
